


The Flower guy

by asamandra



Category: Marvel, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Customer Clint, Florist Bucky, M/M, Prompt Fill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-05
Updated: 2017-02-05
Packaged: 2018-09-22 07:08:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9590057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asamandra/pseuds/asamandra
Summary: Every other day Clint walks into Bucky's flower shop to buy a plant...





	

**Author's Note:**

> This [prompt](http://dailyau.tumblr.com/post/156849167922/you-come-in-and-buy-plants-all-the-time-so-either) "You come in and buy plants all the time so either you have like 30 plants or you suck at keeping them alive AU" from [Daily AU](http://dailyau.tumblr.com/).

Bucky literally just sat down at his workbench to make the funeral wreath, when he heard the bell above the entrance door again. He sighed, because he really needed to get this wreath done, and Steve was sick today. His asthma again. 

“Hello,” he said, smiled, and then frowned. It was the cute guy from the coffee shop at the corner who’d been here just two days ago to buy a crassula ovata. 

“Hi,” the man said, smiled, too, and scratched the back of his neck. He was the only customer in the flower shop at the moment.

“Can I help you?” Bucky asked.

“No. No… uhm… I’m just… looking around,” he said. 

“Are you sure?” Bucky blurted. He didn’t want to but he couldn’t hold it back anymore. The man, who just stared at a phalaenopsis, stopped, turned, furrowed his brows and cocked his head. 

“What? I don’t… what… what do you mean?” He blushed violently.

“I mean,” Bucky said, and leaned his hip against the counter, “you come in every other day and buy a plant. Not that I want to complain, but you either have like 30 plants by now or you suck at keeping them alive.” The man stared at him open-mouthed and managed to turn even more red. 

“No… I… actually… I give them away,” he said, and scratched the back of his neck again. 

Bucky folded his arms over his chest, and frowned. “You buy plants and give them away? But… why?” 

“I… ah… I…” The man was beet red by now and Bucky was sure he would explode any moment. “I wanted to… I’m here…. Because… because…” He stopped, took a deep breath. “I-just-wanted-to-ask-you-if-you-maybe-want-to-go-for-a-coffee-one-day?” He rattled on. 

“What?” Bucky asked. 

“I mean… I totally understand if you say no and…” He turned on his heel and wanted to flee the shop.

“Wait!” Bucky hurried around the counter and stopped him before he could leave. “You talked to fast. I just couldn’t understand you,” he smiled. The man blushed again, and once more scratched the back of his neck. 

“I… wondered if you…” he took a deep breath again, “If you want to go for a coffee… with me, I mean.” 

“You mean… as a date?” Bucky stared open-mouthed. The guy was cute, but he had never thought he would like men. 

“Uhm… yes?” The guy answered, but the way he said it, it sounded more like a question. 

“Yeah… uhm.... Yeah, I’d like that,” Bucky said, and smiled. 

“Really? I mean.. cool… that’s… cool,” the guy grinned. “I’m Clint, by the way.” 

“Bucky,” he said. 

“So… when do you have… I don’t know… time?” Clint asked, and once more he scratched the back of his neck. Bucky looked at the wreath, the empty flower shop and sighed. 

“What about right now?”

**Author's Note:**

> [asamandra on tumblr](http://asamandra.tumblr.com/)


End file.
